


Loss

by VirtualNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mazpuk is blinded while hunting one night, and with no way of knowing when his sight will return, if it will, he has to adapt. Trying desperately to remain positive, he learns how to be independent with the help of his ancestor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of back story because it will not be explained in the fic: Mazpuk's ancestor, The Silenced, used himself as a seal on Mazpuk's psychic abilities in order to spare him from growing up without the willingness to trust people as he did. Being able to easily tap into the memories of others is more trouble than it is worth when trying to connect with others. As a result of this, The Silenced is tied to his mind and able to communicate with him at any time, as well as possess him.

Taking a deep breath, Mazpuk sat up and rubbed the back of his head. That dodge was not nearly as successful as he had planned it to be, as it had resulted in a rather painful fall. He had hit is mark mid-jump though, and he was certain it was over, considering he was still alive. The boar lusus had been in quite a rage it seemed, having pursued the short troll for a distance even with several deep wounds already. He opened his eyes, or he thought he had. There was only darkness before him. Even if there was cloud cover the moons would still have lit the area up well enough. Reaching up to his face, he winced when he poked himself in the eye. They were in fact open. 

Panic started to set in but a familiar sound diverted his attention. A concerned rumbling from Kazul and a nudging at his arm helped the olive-blood to gain control. He took a deep breath then stood up slowly, relying on his memory of the area to figure out which way would take him back home. 

“Kazul..I need some help finding my way, alright..?” 

A length of rope was recovered from him sylladex as he spoke. Being careful not to tie it too tight, he looped it around the small dragon’s body just behind his wings. Kazul seemed to understand what to do without further prompting, a tug on the rope beckoning Mazpuk in a certain direction. He thought briefly about what a shame it was to leave his kill behind, but there was no way he would be able to clean it before it started to go bad. The urge to contact his matesprit and ask him to return early was strong, but he knew Archit really needed him right now. Somehow he always knew when Cadyrn would be leaving to visit the sea-dweller without anything being said. Focusing on his footsteps and breathing, he made his way to the hive without more than a stumble or two.

A sigh of relief escaped his lungs as the door was closed behind him and he thought it would be best to get a glass of water and try to relax a little. Panicking would do him no good in this situation. His lusus seemed to have a different idea though, as the rope was pulling Mazpuk past the kitchen. His nose told him that he had been led to the bedroom, the scent of his lover still lingered there in the extra capes he kept, and the freshly washed sheets on their bed were rather distinct from the other smells throughout the hive. Kazul urged him to lie down so he climbed up on the bed and curled up with Kazul close to his chest. The dragon nuzzled him gently and a low rumble began to reverberate from his chest. It was a sound he used to make when Mazpuk was younger and needed to be soothed. It was much like the noise of a rock slide, but without the crackle and hiss of smaller debris. 

He wasn’t really sure when he had fallen asleep, but he woke up with a start, his heart continuing to race for a while after. Sitting up, he felt around for his lusus, but he seemed to be gone. 

“Kazul..? Please come back, I need your help..”

Sharp claws on the wooden floorboards alerted him to the creature’s presence, and a sudden weight in front of him eased his nerves. Kazul pawed at his hands, so he laid them palm up on the soft surface.

“Oh..do you have something for me?” 

The question was answered with a quiet snort and the feeling of something smooth in his hands. After further investigation he realized it was one of the fruits he had bought from the market the other day. It brought to mind the memory of how foreign it had been for him to visit the city for the first time shortly after they had moved. He and Cadyrn had traveled together, but they never needed to stop and buy food during those trips. The olive-blood was just so used to foraging, and he was skilled enough in that respect to get enough food for them both.

As he took a bite though, worry started to set in about how his matesprit would react to his condition. He hated that he was always the one who needed help. Dread filled his heart as he imagined himself just being a burden on Cadyrn. What if he couldn’t adjust to this? Any appetite he had was gone now, and that first bite was difficult to swallow. He fought the tears that threatened to fall, took another deep breath and thought of how he would tell the blue-blood what had happened. He didn’t want that to be the first thing he found out when he returned, though he would likely be upset if Mazpuk withheld that information for any amount of time.

It wasn’t like he could hide it either; the fact that there would be no fresh meat in storage and no new notes lying about in the front room would be the first indications that something was wrong. Assuming he could figure out a way to navigate the hive well enough without needing Kazul’s assistance. It was not unusual for him to return before Mazpuk had woken up. If he was asleep when Cadyrn got home it would give him time to relax from his trip before finding out…

Even though he knew it was wrong to keep things like this from his counterpart, it hurt so much to see that sadness and concern in his eyes. He supposed he would not be able to actually see it this time, but that did not make it any easier. He had no greater desire than to make Cadyrn happy, and being even more helpless than before was going to do the opposite.

Reaching up, he ran his fingers over the injured spot gingerly, but retracted them almost immediately with a hiss. It had swollen quite a lot since the time he had fallen, and it occurred to him that he shouldn’t have slept so soon afterwards. He was not even sure how long he had slept. This time he let the tears do as they pleased, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them tightly. He had been crying for a while when a voice got his attention.


End file.
